Components in a wireless mesh network may exchange data via at least one radio frequency (RF). A component on the mesh network may transmit data to another component via a channel that includes a range of one or more frequencies, or a channel “width.” In addition, the component may select an additional channel, or “hop” to the additional channel. For example, the mesh network component may hop to the additional channel if the component is transmitting data. Also, another component on the mesh network may hop to the additional channel, and begin transmitting data via the additional channel. The mesh network may experience a “collision” if multiple components hop to a particular channel and begin transmitting data. For example, the data on the particular channel may become corrupted or unintelligible to a receiving device, based on the collision.
In some aspects, the wireless mesh network may generate a channel hopping sequence. The hopping sequence may indicate an order in which components on the mesh network select channels for data transmission. In some cases, adherence to the hopping sequence may allow multiple components on the mesh network to transmit data using respective multiple channels without causing collisions. In addition, the RF mesh network may determine a channel hopping sequence based on a technical standard related to operation of a wireless personal area network. However, the channel hopping sequence may be determined based on a given number of channels each having a given width. In such cases, a component on the mesh network may transmit data based on the width of the next available channel in the hopping sequence. The component may be prohibited from using adjacent channels (e.g., channels with adjacent ranges of frequencies) to prevent potential collisions, even if the adjacent channels are not occupied by other transmission from other components.
It is desirable to develop techniques to generate a channel hopping sequence that allows a component of a mesh network to transmit on adjacent channels to the selected channel. It is also desirable to generate a hopping sequence that reduces potential collisions on the adjacent channels if multiple components of the mesh network are transmitting.